Camping
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Musim semi, saatnya ohanami! Konoha Gakuen mengadakan camping di gunung! Banyak sekali pengalaman yang akan mereka dapatkan, dari karaoke dangdut, tidur berjejalan di satu tenda, sampai melihat hantu!


Summary: Musim semi, saatnya ohanami! Konoha Gakuen mengadakan camping di gunung! Banyak sekali pengalaman yang akan mereka dapatkan, dari karaoke dangdut, tidur berjejalan di satu tenda, sampai melihat hantu!

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Camping

Di suatu musim semi yang sejuk, murid-murid Konoha Gakuen berbaris di depan Gunung Heitsu. Mereka berencana melakukan ohanami (acara melihat bunga) sambil berkemah 2 hari 1 malam di gunung itu. Saat ini Anko-sensei sedang menjelaskan beberapa aturan mendaki pada mereka.

"…yang pertama, dilarang memisahkan diri dari rombongan," terangnya, "kedua, jangan bercanda yang tidak-tidak. Ketiga…"

Naruto menguap. Di sebelahnya Shikamaru duduk di atas ransel, berpangku tangan, tampak bosan. Sakura dan Ino asyik bergosip tentang bintang film Korea yang kawin lari. Sementara Sasuke yang berlagak cuek sebenarnya tengah mendengarkan mereka dengan tertarik. Di belakangnya Kiba asyik mengupil. Tampaknya tidak ada yang mendengarkan penjelasan Anko-sensei.

"…yang kesepuluh… bla bla bla bleh, sekarang ayo kita mendaki!" seru Anko-sensei.

"Ayo kita berlomba cepat-cepatan sampai puncak, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto bersemangat. Dia pun langsung lari mendaki mendahului yang lain tanpa menghiraukan peringatan Kakashi. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengehela napas. Sayang sekali pendakian sudah mulai, pikirnya. Dia jadi tidak tuntas mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino tentang Kim Bum tadi…

"Bagaimana dengan si anak tolol itu?" tanya Anko-sensei, merujuk pada Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia pasti lelah di tengah jalan dan berhenti. Kita pasti bisa menemukannya lagi," kata Kakashi.

Dan pendakian pun dimulai! Rombongan Konoha Gakuen merayap dengan lambat. Anko-sensei berpendapat sebisa mungkin menghemat tenaga di awal perjalanan karena gunung ini lumayan tinggi. Lagipula ransel menggembung yang mereka bawa cukup berat. Sambil mendaki mereka menikmati pemandangan pohon Sakura di mana-mana, dengan bunga pink pucat yang sangat indah.

Dua kilometer kemudian mereka bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia duduk di sebuah batu besar, terengah-engah kecapekan.

"Hha, kalian lama sekali," katanya, "ak-akhu… pasti sampai duluan…"

"Bodoh sekali kau. Pasti lari dari bawah tadi ya?" Anko-sensei memandangnya dengan prihatin.

"Sudahlah, tinggal saja dia," kata Sasuke cuek.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat Chouji dan Kiba memapahnya. Salah sendiri dia sudah bertindak ceroboh. Mendaki sambil berlari sangat menghabiskan tenaga, karena itu lebih baik perlahan-lahan saja, walaupun medan gunung Heitsu tidak terlalu berat. Tidak ada bebatuan kasar yang menonjol atau apa, hanya rumput dan beberapa anak pohon.

Lima menit kemudian Naruto tidak tahan lagi dipapah. Bisa turun pamornya nanti di depan Sakura! Karena itu dia menepis tangan Chouji dan Kiba dari bahunya. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" katanya. Tapi mendadak tubuhnya limbung dan dia jatuh berguling-guling ke bawah. Yang lain menertawakannya. Naruto baru berhenti satu kilometer di bawah mereka, seluruh tubuhnya berlumur tanah.

"Sudahlah, tinggal saja dia," kata Sasuke lagi.

Kali ini semua menyetujuinya.

***

"Break!" seru Anko-sensei.

Semua anak menghela napas lega. Sudah lewat tengah hari sekarang, dan cacing-cacing perut mulai berdemo minta makan.

"Menurutmu yang mana dulu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil merogoh-rogoh ranselnya. "Ramen cup rasa pete atau jengkol?"

"Terserah kau lah," kata Sasuke jijik. Dia mengambil sebantal roti tawar dan mengernyit ketika menemukan selai strawberry di dalam ranselnya. "Siapa yang memasukkan ini? Aku kan benci yang manis-manis!" Akhirnya dia memakan roti itu tanpa tambahan apa-apa. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia adalah tipe orang yang berpendapat semua makanan sama saja, karena toh kalau sudah keluar dari tubuh akan sama-sama berbentuk bulat cokelat.

Sementara anak laki-laki hanya makan siang seadanya, anak perempuan justru berlomba-lomba memasak makanan yang paling lezat. Sakura memasak nasi goreng seafood komplit, Ino membuat pan cake dengan sirup maple banyak-banyak, Tenten membuat dim sum, Hinata memanggang ayam… dan segera saja udara dipenuhi aroma makanan yang enak-enak.

"Boleh aku minta air panas, Sakura?" Naruto menunjuk ramen cup rasa jengkol di tangannya. Tapi saat Sakura berbalik untuk mengambil termos, Naruto segera mencomot kepiting utuh, beberapa kerang, udang, cumi dan daging bulu babi dari piring nasi goreng Sakura. Naruto segera kabur sebelum Sakura sadar kalau di piringnya hanya tinggal nasi dan kerupuk.

Setelah makan mereka semua tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon, bersantai. Rock Lee mengeluarkan karaoke set dan segera saja alunan musik terdengar. Naruto dan Kiba berebut menyanyi. Setelah berkelahi sebentar akhirnya Kiba yang berhasil mendapat giliran menyanyi terlebih dahulu. Dia menarik napas panjang lalu menyanyi, "Datanglaah… kedatanganmu kutungguuuu! T'lah lamaaa…"

"Huuu! Huuu!" Semua langsung bersorak mencemooh begitu mendengar potongan lagu Ridho Rhoma sang spesialis dangdut itu. Tapi Kiba terus saja bernyanyi dengan PD-nya. Barulah setelah seseorang melempar batu ke arahnya dia berhenti. Sambil mengelus-elus benjol di dahinya dia menyerahkan mike pada Naruto.

"Nah, kawan-kawan! Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu berkelas yang pasti kalian tahu!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Dia pun mulai menyanyi, "Tak gendong ke mana-manaaa! Tak gendoong ke mana-manaaa!!!"

Kali ini bukan hanya batu yang dilempar ke penyanyi, melainkan juga segelondong batang pohon, sampah-sampah bekas makan siang, dan bungkus keripik kentang beserta Chouji yang menolak melepaskannya.

***

Menjelang malam mereka sudah sampai di kapling perkemahan yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Tanahnya penuh dengan rumput liar, di beberapa tempat malah becek.

"Sensei, apa tempatnya tidak salah?" gerutu Ino.

"Ayo semua, cepat bongkar perbekalan! Segera dirikan tenda!" perintah Anko-sensei tanpa mengacuhkan Ino.

Anak-anak pun segera menaruh tas ransel mereka ke tanah lalu mulai menggelar tenda. Sasuke membawa tenda parasut besar berwarna hitam dengan lambang Uchiha yang terkenal. Lee membawa tenda berwarna hijau yang sangat sempit, sementara Kiba malah membawa kain kafan.

"Siapa yang mau dijadikan pocong?" komentar Neji saat melihat kain kafan itu.

"Cerewet!" Kiba menggerutu.

Butuh waktu satu jam hanya untuk mendirikan tenda. Sebagian besar dari mereka tidak pernah mendirikannya, jadi kebanyakan hanya mencoba-coba saja… dengan hasil gagal total. Hanya tenda Hinata, Tenten, dan Sasuke yang bisa berdiri tegak. Kiba akhirnya menyerah juga dengan kain kafannya yang walaupun sudah disangga batang pohon, diikat dengan tali tambang dan ditarik ke sana kemari, tetap tidak bisa berdiri juga. Setengah mengumpat dia mencampakkan kain kafan itu dan bergabung dengan lainnya di tenda Sasuke.

Malamnya diadakan acara api unggun! Shino membagikan marshmallow yang dia bawa dan mereka pun membakar marshmallow itu setelah menancapkannya di sebatang ranting. Lezat sekali. Bagian dalam marshmallow itu meleleh di lidah, manis. Sementara mereka berbincang-bincang dengan asyik, Shikamaru memetik senar gitarnya. Alunan musik yang lembut pun mulai terdengar. Seseorang mulai bernyanyi. Lalu seorang lagi mengikutinya. Tak lama mereka semua menyanyi mengikuti lagu yang dimainkan Shikamaru dengan penuh perasaan. Mungkin saat itu dia teringat pada Temari, kekasihnya.

Bintang-bintang pun mulai bermunculan. Meski udara dingin, tapi kehangatan api unggun itu membuat mereka tahan duduk berlama-lama di luar. Suasana saat itu sangat damai sampai terdengar suara…

BROTT!

"Arghhh!" teriak Shikamaru. Dia menjatuhkan gitarnya dan mempergunakan tangannya untuk menutup hidung.

"Hiiihh! Menjijikkan sekali kau Chouji!" seru Sakura jijik. Dia dan anak-anak perempuan lainnya menjauhi area unggun yang bau. Yeah, Chouji baru saja kentut dan merusak suasana!

"Hehe, maaf teman-teman!" Chouji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kurasa ini karena tadi aku terlalu banyak mak…" Belum selesai kata-katanya, dia sudah kentut sekali lagi, lebih keras dan lebih bau dari yang tadi. Kontan semua langsung kabur menjauhinya sambil menutup hidung.

Setelah banyak omelan, umpatan dan gerutuan atas kentut Chouji tadi, mereka terpaksa mematuhi perintah Anko-sensei untuk masuk tenda. Memang malam sudah makin larut. Karena sudah lelah mendaki seharian mereka pun langsung terlelap. Hari yang melelahkan…

Sekitar pukul dua pagi mendadak Naruto terbangun. "Panas sekali sih di sini!" gerutunya. Memang benar. Semua anak laki-laki tidur di tenda Sasuke, saling berimpitan. Setelah menyingkirkan kaki Lee dari lehernya Naruto keluar tenda untuk mencari udara segar. Dia baru menyingkap pintu tenda ketika mendadak jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Di kejauhan sana, dekat pohon, tampak bayangan putih yang bergerak-gerak. Naruto mematung.

"Huwaa! Hantuuu!" teriaknya kemudian. Dia menjejalkan diri ke tengah tenda lalu berlindung di dada Neji yang segera saja menamparnya.

Sementara itu di luar Kakashi sedang mencoba membebaskan diri dari lilitan kain kafan Kiba. Sebenarnya dia ingin melipat kain itu, tapi apa daya malah terjerat. Naruto tadi pasti mengiranya hantu! Padahal hantu yang sebenarnya ada lima meter di belakang Kakashi, sedang menertawakan usahanya yang sia-sia!

***

"Banguunn! Bangun semuaaa!" teriak Anko-sensei sambil menyibak tenda anak laki-laki. Pemandangan di dalam langsung membuatnya mimisan. Kiba yang telanjang dada menindih Shikamaru, Naruto memeluk Sasuke, sementara yang lainnya tidur dengan pose tidak jelas. Butuh waktu semenit bagi Anko-sensei untuk mengelap mimisannya. Lalu dia memukul-mukul panci dengan keras.

Tong! Tong! Tong!

"Argh, suara apa itu?" gerutu Kiba pelan. Tak lama dia terlelap lagi.

"Suara penjual mi ayam ya…?" Chouji mengigau tidak jelas sambil mengiler.

"Bangun semuaaa! Sudah pagiii!" teriak Anko-sensei. Mereka semua terlonjak.

***

Setelah beres-beres tenda dengan malas mereka semua pun bersiap untuk turun gunung. Tidak ada yang menarik di perjalanan itu selain Naruto yang mendadak tergelincir lalu menarik tangan Sasuke yang lalu menarik tangan Shino dan mereka pun jatuh berguling-guling ke bawah.

Perjalanan kali ini tidak semelelahkan sebelumnya karena tanahnya menurun. Lagipula Kakashi telah memutuskan untuk mencoba rute baru yang ternyata penuh pemandangan indah. Mereka istirahat makan siang di dekat danau yang bening. Anak-anak perempuan membasuh wajah dengan airnya yang segar, sementara anak-anak lelaki yang sudah kegerahan dari tadi tanpa pikir panjang langsung menceburkan diri ke air. Hmm, segarnya!

"Hei, ayo makan dulu!" seru Anko-sensei. Dia telah menyiapkan banyak sandwich ham karena tampaknya tidak ada yang mau repot-repot memasak. Mereka duduk di bawah sebatang pohon sakura yang indah.

"Hmm, enak sekali ham ini! Daging apa ini Sensei?" tanya Chouji sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Oh, tadi aku kebetulan mendapatkannya. Itu tuh…" Anko-sensei menunjuk bangkai musang besar tak jauh dari sana.

Semua anak langsung menghentikan suapannya…

…lalu muntah.

***

"Sensei, kapan kita sampai?" gerutu Naruto kelelahan. Mereka sudah berjalan tiga jam lebih lama dari waktu yang diperkirakan. Padahal harusnya sudah sampai dari tadi.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kok," kata Kakashi agak cemas. Berulang kali dia memelototi peta dan kompasnya.

"Jangan-jangan kita tersesat ya?"

"Tidak, tenang saja!" kata Anko-sensei. "Ah, lihat itu! Ada lahan terbuka! Pasti kita sudah sam…"

Kata-katanya segera saja terputus. Lahan terbuka yang dia tunjuk ternyata adalah tempat makan siang mereka tadi. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa kembali ke danau itu. Anak-anak berpandangan dengan cemas. Sementara itu langit mulai gelap, udara pun mendingin…

"Sepertinya kita harus melewatkan semalam lagi di gunung ini," kata Kakashi.

"Apa?! Horeee!!!!" teriak Kiba.

"Untunglah! Aku ingin menikmati keindahan gunung ini lebih lama!"

Kakashi dan Anko-sensei melongo mendengar sorak-sorai gembira murid mereka itu. Mereka berpandangan, lalu tersenyum. "Apa boleh buat! Ayo semua, kita bongar ten…!"

Sekali lagi kata-kata Anko-sensei terputus. Kali ini karena terdengar geraman binatang-binatang buas di dekat mereka.

"Oh tidak," bisik Naruto.

The End

* * *

Fanfic kali ini kubuat atas ketidakpuasanku waktu kemah tahun lalu. Nggak seru ah! Masa kemah bawa kompor gas, tidur di tenda parasut yang mewah, sementara makannya sate yang dibeliin salah satu ortu temenku! Padahal yang aku pingin tuh kemah yang bener kemah, kayak Petualangan Si Bolang gitu lho… Hehe…

Ok, please review if you don't mind! :D


End file.
